1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interlock control apparatus for a plurality of control modules, and in particular relates to an interlock control apparatus that implements interlock control between a plurality of control modules each of which controls driving of at least one piece of equipment in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as an etching apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as an etching apparatus may have an interlock control function. In such a conventional semiconductor manufacturing apparatus having an interlock function, an interlock circuit is provided for each of control modules which are for controlling a plurality of pieces of equipment for realizing functions of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and interlock control is carried out for each of the control modules.
Moreover, the interlock control may also be carried out in a linked fashion between the control modules, and in this case signals for the interlock control are sent and received between the control modules. That is, in a conventional interlock control apparatus, separate interlock control signals for each of interlock factors for implementing the interlock control are sent and received between the control modules, whereby the interlock control is carried out in a linked fashion between the control modules (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H05-204401). For example, in the case that a gas supply control module that controls a gas supply apparatus implements interlock control on the gas supply apparatus, a plurality of interlock factors including, for example, a gas leak alarm from a gas leak detector are detected respectively by a plurality of control modules, a separate interlock control signal for each of the detected interlock factors is sent to the gas supply control module, and the gas supply control module receives the plurality of interlock factors, and in the case that an interlock condition is satisfied, implements interlock control on a gas supply box, which is the piece of equipment that is the interlock destination.
However, as the functions of an apparatus such as a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus become more complex, the interlock conditions also become more complex, and moreover if much importance is attached to safety of the apparatus, then the interlock conditions again become more complex; for a conventional interlock control apparatus, separate interlock control signals for each of the interlock factors are sent and received between the control modules as described above, and hence the number of interlock control signals has become very large, and wiring for connecting the control modules together has become complex.
Moreover, for a conventional interlock control apparatus, the interlock control signals sent and received between the control modules differ for each interlock condition, and hence it has been necessary to newly design or modify the design of the interlock circuit for each of the control modules each time a new semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is developed, a control module is added, or the like.
Furthermore, for a conventional interlock control apparatus, as the interlock function has become more complex, it has become difficult to analyze the cause when interlock control has been implemented due to a problem with the apparatus or the like.